


Come Home

by infjwrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Short, my favorite emo sith lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infjwrites/pseuds/infjwrites
Summary: Darth Vader speaks with someone from his past.
Kudos: 4





	Come Home

“It is my fault.”

He stood in the grasses of a Naboo field. She didn’t say anything, just watched him with the compassionate eyes that he felt more than observed—he could not bring himself to look at her directly. If he did, he thought he might crumble right there on the spot, dark metal armor and all coming to dissolve into no more than a smudge of ash against the ground, just a bad memory... like he should have been reduced to originally.

“It is my fault you’re gone,” he elaborated. “Your heart was pure...” _Are you an angel?_ “but even you could never forgive me... you _should_ never forgive me.”

He so dearly wished that she would speak, but was met only with silence. He stared steadily ahead, her figure just in his peripheral.

“Lord Sidious says that if we can just destroy the last of the rebels, then we will finally have peace,” he told her. “I remind myself of this before every battle, but...” He paused. The sound of his respirator was harsh against the gentle air. “I can’t help but relish in it. The suffering. The war.”

He turned his back to her fully, staring broodily into the grass. The admission felt like a weight lifted when it left his chest, but it didn’t go easy; it tore painfully past whatever remained of the Jedi teachings inside of him.

“You see, it has become my purpose, suffering,” he continued. “My only purpose. I am to suffer, and I am to bring suffering to others.”

Silence met his words. The moving breeze stirred the blooms around them; the ones under his boots remained trapped, never to feel wind’s breath again.

“I miss you,” he admitted, as quietly as his vocabulator would allow. “I fear that I am too far gone... I don’t know how much longer I can stay sane...”

A gentle hand touched his shoulder. Somehow, he could feel it’s warmth.

“Come home, Anakin,” Padmé said.

The world dissolved from his vision, and he woke up from the dream, alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment or kudos <3 They keep me writing.


End file.
